1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device for organizing and storing collectibles. More specifically, the invention relates to a modular display device that in a free standing configuration can be bent through various angles and also expanded vertically and horizontally at will.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known and a common practice to display a set or collection of items in various ways using a variety of display devices. Thus, it is generally known to display collectibles on shelves such as the common knick-knack shelf. It is also generally known in the case of displaying a collection of autographed baseballs to place the baseball on a small pedestal or stand. However, prior to the present invention, there was no convenient display device that would hold and display a collection of autographed baseballs on pedestals wherein the display device was modular thus capable of being expanded as the collection grows as well as being sufficiently versatile to conform to various overall configurations, geometries and spacial arrangements.